Façade
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Everyone wears a mask. Not a physical mask but an invisible wall that allows you to keep how you feel, or don't feel, hidden. The mask lets others believe you're normal; that you're safe. Some masks are easy to remove; others are harder to see past and don't look like masks at all. Joker/OC/Batman (Maybe just J/OC) Might want co-writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot.**

**Summary: Everyone wears a mask. Not a physical mask but an invisible wall that allows you to keep how you feel, or don't feel, hidden. The mask lets others believe you're normal; that you're safe. Some masks are easy to remove; others are harder to see past and don't look like masks at all. Joker/OC/Batman (Maybe just J/OC) Might want co-writer.**

**First batman fanfic but not first fanfic. This idea came to me after watching Dexter since he fakes pretty much all of his emotions. Didn't really knwo which category to put this under so I just did the Movie, but i imagine the Joker as the one from the games.  
**

* * *

Everyone wears a mask. Whether it's a mask to hide how you truly feel or a mask to hide how you honestly don't. It's easy to fake an emotion once you know how. People fake a lot of human interactions all the time, some more than others. You can learn how to convincingly look happy, sad or afraid. You can learn to look normal; to look human. To hide all the true desires and intentions you have; the ones deep down inside.

With enough practice you can strengthen your mask to the point where people think it's not a mask; that it's your true face. The more it strengthens the harder it is to see your _true_ face. The face that would make you different, the face that would make you abnormal.

You see examples of it every day; masks at work. Someone lies to their lover about where they've been. A child cries to their parent for attention. Someone lets a few tears fall to gain sympathy. Someone smiles and laughs as if they're okay; then that same person goes home to cry themselves to sleep. Someone has to talk to someone they hate and put on a smile. They put on a show; everyone does. It's acting. We all put on our different masks when the necessity arises. They're always tucked away for when we need them.

* * *

Emily Maxwell's mask, over the years, had become shaped and molded to look like a normal person. She, personally, didn't understand the need for certain emotions. Why smile if she's not happy? Why cry if she's not sad? To put it simply she was a borderline sociopath. Of course if you were to look at her, at first glance, she would look like a normal 23 year old woman. She would smile, laugh and cry when it was necessary. She could understand when other people were feeling certain emotions but that didn't mean she understood the need for them. More often than not Emily would say something innocently and honestly and end up offending someone.

She was still learning to make her mask perfect. She learned from observation but sometimes it was confusing since people were all so different and difficult. She would often watch the costumers at the bar where she worked. She would over hear conversations but that would only confuse her more. People talked about the stupidest things.

* * *

Emily was leaning against the counter of the bar, pretending to look out the window while observing the people around her. Her arms were crossed under her D-Cup bust, a pen in one hand a pad in the other. She wasn't taking physical notes but filing away everything she observed in her mind. She blocked out all the unnecessary noise and would focus on certain tables for a few moments.

"Hey Em!" Getting pulled from her process, Emily hid her face of irritation and turned her head to her bubbly co-worker, Valarie, who was behind the counter to her left. Valarie leaned on the counter and smiled at Emily, her blond pigtails bounce slightly as she tilted her head. "Got any plans tonight?" Of course Emily didn't have any plans; she never did. She didn't like to be around people when it wasn't necessary.

"No." Emily said simply. Valarie reached over and started to play with Emily's long black hair that went long past her bust.

"How about a girl's night?" Emily forced a smile, like she always did when talking to Valarie.

"Sure." Even though she didn't like to be around people, normal people did. "Your place?" Emily asked. She never liked people coming into her apartment. She didn't trust people. With good reason.

"Alright! Tonight at five?"

"Sure."

"Can you pick up a movie for us?"

"Sure."

"Oh this'll be so much fun!" Valarie said jumping slightly while clapping her hands. Emily had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, my shifts almost over. You remember where my building is right?"

"Of course." Emily wouldn't say she could remember everything but she could remember most things; the necessary things. "I'll see you later."

"Alright! See you then, Em!" Valarie called as she skipped away. Emily sighed and turned her head back to the window. She noticed a young couple by the door making out. Emily tilted her head. That was another thing she didn't understand; Love. She didn't see the point to it; that and sex. Of course she could tell when someone was attractive or not but it never affected her. She found the whole concept exhausting.

Emily felt someone sit in the bar stool to her left.

"Hey Emily." Without looking, or even listening to his voice, she knew who was beside her; Tommy Myers. He was young, fairly attractive but not Emily's type. Not that she had a type. "Got any plans tonight?" Tommy asked with a hopeful smirk. "If not you wanna-"

"Actually, I do have plans." Emily said, inwardly smirking as Tommy frowned. Whether or not she did have plans wouldn't have mattered; she would have said the same thing. She felt no guilt in lying to someone. Besides, Tommy had been trying to get Emily to go out with him since she started working at the bar four months ago.

"Well, maybe another time then." Tommy muttered. "Can I have a beer?" Emily walked around the counter to get him a bottle. "Thanks Em." She didn't understand why he kept trying.

* * *

An hour later when her shift ended, Emily grabbed her bag and pulled her black hoodie on over her t-shirt. She pulled up the hood, tucking her hair in, and headed to the video store. After picking out a movie Emily thought Valarie would like, but also one that wouldn't require a lot of fake emotions such as crying or laughter, Emily started walking down along the sideway towards Valarie's apartment building.

It had already gotten pretty dark and though most people were inside, for fear of getting mugged, raped or killed, Emily didn't have an ounce of fear. She wasn't even afraid when she sensed someone following her. In fact, she smirk and turned down an alley. She felt for the knife in her jeans pocket and waited for the hooded man to grab her shoulder to turn her around. The man pushed her against the nearby brick wall making Emily let out a yelp of pain. She was still technically human, pain did affect her. The man chuckled.

"Not gunna scream, girlie?" He asked. Emily silently slid her knife out.

"No need." She said quietly. The man chuckled again but it died in his throat as he felt the tip of her knife against his side. The man obviously thought that since she was a woman that one: she wouldn't have a weapon and two: that he wouldn't need a weapon. "Now," She said. "Get the fuck off me, you prick." The man backed up slowly and turned to run. Emily stuck her foot out and he fell over. He hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. "Ah ah ah, where are you going?" She asked. She kicked the man so he was on his back and held the knife to his throat, straddling him. "What's wrong? What happened? I thought it was funny? You don't want to laugh anymore?" The man looked up at her like she was crazy. His whole body was shaking as she trailed the knife up to his face. "What happened to that smirk?" The scared the man even more was that she was talking in an even, low emotionless tone. "Let me help." She said and cut a curve into his cheek from the corner of his mouth up two inches below his eye. She then proceeded to make a similar cut on the other side. She opened her mouth to speak when she was kicked off the man. Someone hauled the man up and pushed him towards the alley entrance.

"Get out of here." The man didn't need to be told twice and ran away. Emily looked up to see the one and only Batman picking up here knife from where she dropped it.

"What, you hit women now?" She asked, coughing a bit as she stood. Her hood fell off and her hair fell in front of her face slightly.

"When they threaten and cut people."

"He followed me, he pushed me against the wall; I was protecting myself." She took two steps towards him. "Now, I'd like my knife back." He held it up a bit. She went up to him and reached up to get it but he was much taller than her. "Give it back ya over grown rat!"

"I think I'll hold onto this."

"Then it'll be your fault when I get attacked again." She said crossing her arms.

"If you're that worried carry pepper spray, not a knife."

"What's scarier? Pepper spray that would work if I got attacked by one guy, or a knife which could help me against multiple guys?"

"Why did you cut a smile into his face?" Batman asked, ignoring what she said.

"His mask was broken; I was fixing it."

"Are you going to be trouble?"

"I'll try not to make a habit of getting followed by strange men." They stood there a moment. "Can I have my knife back?" She held out her hand. "I promise not to scratch you." He looked at her. "Oh come on." She rolled her eyes. "I'm gunna be late. Besides if you take that one I'll just get another."

"Then get another." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Both of them froze. Batman for her sudden outburst and Emily since the outburst just came out. She clenched her jaw and fixed her mask. "That knife… that specific knife…" Batman looked down at the knife and noticed two initials carved the handle.

_J.M._

Batman closed the knife and tossed it back to her. Emily caught it with one hand and put it away.

"Don't let me catch you doing this again." He said.

"Alright, I won't let you catch me." She smirked slightly. "See ya, Batty." She said before running out of the alley.

* * *

**How was that? I kinda have no ideas but I was thinking of having a co-author with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot.**

**Thank you ArsenicFilledSweets (nice username btw) and Bitchy Barnes being my first reveiwers.**

**Bitchy Barnes: Of course I'm not going to make him like her at first. And I was thinking for a name for the initials and I figured since Emily's last name begins with an M I might as well do JM for a lil inside joke in my mind it does say Jim Moriarty but not in the story. (I take it you're a Sherlock fan.) and I like Batman more than the Bruce Wayne character too. **

* * *

Emily continued walking down the sideway until she got to Valerie's building. She pressed the buzzer to Valerie's apartment.

"Hey Em! Come on up!" Emily winced at Valerie's loudness and entered after the door buzzed. Valerie was only on the second floor so there was no point in take the elevator. After walking up the stairs she went up to the third door and knocked. Within a second Valerie opened the door with a big smile. "What took you so long?" She asked as Emily walked in.

"I had trouble picking the right movie."

"It's not a scary movie is it?"

"No, I know how you don't like horror."

"I hate horror movies." Valerie shuttered. Emily internally smirked. She really was quite the opposite of Valerie. She loved to watch horror movies. She always found herself cheering on the bad guy. One of her favorites was Bride of Chucky and of course her second favorite was Seed of Chucky.

Valerie took the movie Emily had gotten and started setting it up. The microwave beeped in the kitchen.

"Em, could you get that?" Emily nodded and went in the kitchen. She retrieved a bowl from a cabinet then put the popcorn inside. Emily looked around the kitchen and noticed Valerie's refrigerator was covered in 'cute' little magnets and photos.

Emily frowned seeing a picture that had been taken at the bar. It was about a month after Emily started working there. It was a group photo of all of the employee's and the manager. Everyone was smiling happily, some holding beers. Emily skimmed the photo until her eyes landed on herself and Valerie. Valerie of course was smiling, truly happy. Beside her Emily looked the same. She looked like she was happy, that she was enjoying herself to the same extent everyone around her was. Emily never liked getting her picture taken since she had to look happy. But she always looked convincing. Emily smiled slightly to herself, proud of herself.

"Hey, you comin' or what?" Valerie called.

"Yeah."

"If you're lookin' for beer it's on the bottom shelf." Valerie said as she set up some pillows and blankets on the couch. Emily nodded and got out two beers from the fridge. Emily walked over to the couch and put the bowl and bottles on the table. "We never watch actual 'chick flicks' ya know?" Valerie giggled. "You should get one of those next time."

"Sure." Emily said. Great, now she had to do some research. Essentially she'd have to watch the movie beforehand and find out when she's supposed to express which emotion when, how much and how long. She was already tired just thinking about it. Being normal was hard.

* * *

The next day Emily went to work like normal. She put her mask like normal. She smiled at customers and laughed when someone told her joke even if it wasn't that funny or if she didn't understand why someone would think it was funny. She made exhausting small talk with her other co-workers. When no one was bothering her she would observe the patrons. Some people were the same and others were new. She watched the new people more. When she would get bored she would turn her attention to the bar's TV. On some days there would be sports on all day but the rest of the time it was the news.

Emily sighed and turned her attention back to the patrons when another news report on some crime came up. The bar-door's bell rang as Tommy entered. He was holding something behind his back with a smile.

"Hello Emily." He said.

"Hello Thomas."

"I've told you a million times call me Tommy." He said. "I got ya somethin'." He held out a flower. Emily looked at it then at Tommy. "For you." He chuckled.

"Um, thank you." Emily said taking the flower. Flowers never really interested her. She didn't know why other women seemed to like getting them. You put them in a glass of water and the thing dies. What's romantic about that?

"So, if you don't have any plans tonight, I thought we could get a bite to eat somewhere."

"Um-" Suddenly Valerie popped up and took Emily's arm. Emily resisted the urge to twist her arm away. She never liked people touching her without her permission and she never gave permission.

"Can I borrow her for a sec?" Valerie asked. Tommy looked confused but nodded. "Thanks doll." She pulled Emily into the kitchen in the back.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Would you go out with that boy already?"

"What?" Emily repeated.

"He's been trying to get a date with you for months now." Valerie said. Emily blinked.

"I know."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Uh..."

"You agree he's attractive right?"

"Well yeah-"

"Is he not your type? What is your type?"

"Can you stop asking me questions?" Emily held up her hands slightly in a 'slow down' gesture.

"What's the problem? He's a nice guy."

"I don't date."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Wait... have you never been on a date before?" Emily didn't answer; whatever answer she did say wouldn't help her situation. "Why don't you give the guy chance?"

"Val-"

"Come on." Valerie said. Emily sighed. She wasn't getting out of this.

"I don't like him."

"Maybe you do like him but you just don't know it yet."

"He's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"… not him." Emily said. She didn't know types to begin with. Valerie rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not going out with him, there's nothing you can say that will make me want to. Why don't you go out with him?"

"Cause he likes you." She said as if it were obvious.

"Maybe he'll like you if you go out with him."

"You're stubborn ya know that?" Valerie crossed her arms.

"And proud." Emily said with a shrug. Valerie looked at her a moment.

"Fine." Emily smirked and left the room. "Wait Em!" Emily went up to Tommy who smiled when he saw her. Before she could talk Kevin, the bar manager, came up to her.

"Em, ya think you could take the night shift?"

"Uh, yeah no problem."

"You're a peach." Kevin said before walking away. Emily turned back to Tommy who was frowning slightly.

"Sorry. My friend Valerie is available tonight though."

"Uh, that's okay; another time." He gave a hopeful smile. "I'll see ya later Em." He gave her a wink before leaving. Emily sighed. She didn't have the energy to deal with guys.

* * *

That night there were only a few people left in the bar. Kevin turned the sign on the door to read closed.

"Hey Em, can ya lock up?" He called as he grabbed his coat from the back.

"Sure." Emily said with a small smile. He smiled back.

"You're the best." He left and Emily let out a sigh. The last few people left within the next few minutes. Emily cleaned up a bit before grabbed her bag and jacket before locking up and leaving.

* * *

Like the previous night she walked home, the only difference was it was much darker; much more dangerous for someone to be walking alone. She pulled up her hood and zipped her jacket as a breeze blew. She let out a smallest sigh.

After a few minutes walking she sensed someone following her but unlike the night before it was more than one guy. Emily touched her pocket where her knife was. She didn't turn down an alley like the night before. If they attacked her she would defend herself. She was too tired to get into an unnecessary fight. She heard them quicken their pace so she did too, only the slightest, not enough to let them know she knew they were there. If she ran they would chase.

The two men behind her didn't give up. She was almost halfway home. She didn't want to let them know where she lived; she would walk right past her building. She was so focused on the two men behind her she didn't sense the man waiting in the alley ahead. Two steps past and the man grabbed her. She went for her knife but the man pinned her hands to the wall. The other two men jogged up to meet them. She got a quick glance at all of them and noticed one of the ones who were following her was the man from the other night. The guy holding her smashed her head against the wall making her cry out. He then dropped her and the others laughed. Emily clutched at her head.

"What's a matter little girl?" The one she'd cut asked. He and the others laughed some more. The man grabbed her by the front of her jacket and slammed her head on the ground. She let out another cry and tried to kick him. He chuckled. Emily squeezed her eyes shut tightly, in pain. Suddenly there was a thud close by and Emily heard the sound of the three men getting hit.

After a moment she opened her eyes to see the three on the ground, unconscious. She tried to sit up but someone pushed her back. She looked up to see a familiar set of eyes under a mask.

"You again? I didn't need your fucking help." She snapped. She tried to get up again and he once again stopped her. "Get off." She pushed him off and stood. It was a moment later that her vision began to close and she was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"You should go to the Hospital; you probably have a concussion." He said. Emily tried to stand again.

"I don't have a con-" Her knees gave out and he caught her again. "I don't need your help."

"Right. I'm getting you to a hospital." He said before picking her up bridal style. She hit his chest weakly.

"Put me down ya stupid bat." He ignored her.

"Though you said you could take on more than one with the knife?"

"Fuck… you.." She said weakly before she passed out.

* * *

A few hour later she woke up in a hospital bed. Valerie was in a chair next to the bed.

'Fuckers must have gone through my phone' Emily thought. She didn't have many contacts on her phone. She didn't have many people worth keeping in contact with. There was the bar, her foster parents (who insisted on calling her every month), Tina (another girl from the bar that would talk to her like Valerie when Valerie wasn't there) and Valerie.

"Thank god you're awake!" Valerie loudly making Emily flinch; after getting your head bashed in twice you're bound to have one massive headache. "The hospital called me. They said Batman gave you to a doctor in the parking lot!" Valerie said not hiding the excitement in her voice when she said 'Batman'. "What happened?"

"Uh.. I was jumped by a few guys."

"Oh god, that must have been terrifying"

"Uh yeah it was" Emily looked down and saw she was in a hospital gown. She grimaced she didn't like people touching her, especially when she was unconscious. She looked over to the table where her things were.

"Oh your clothes are right here" Valerie patted them. Emily internally frowned. He must have taken her knife again. How nice of him.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Minor concussion, nothing too serious. You should be able to go home once the doc checks your head." Valerie said with a wave of her hand. "But tell me, you saw Batman right?" Valerie looked like a little girl on Christmas. Emily sighed.

"Would u mind telling someone I'm awake so he can get here so I can go home?"

"Sure, of course!" Emily winced at her loud voice as she left the room. Emily got up and put on her clothes. She reached in the pocket where her knife should have been and pulled out a folded piece of paper. The message was printed in block letters. As if she would take the time to try and figure out whom he was by his handwriting.

_I'll return it once you're home. The hospital would have questioned you for having this big of a knife. _

Emily growled. So he knew where she lived now? Great.

* * *

After waiting a few minutes the doctor came in and checked her head and did the flashlight in the eyes routine before telling her to take it easy and to go home. Emily told Valerie to go home but the girl refused to leave her side until she got her home. Emily internally sighed and pretended to be grateful.

* * *

Instead of walking the two girls took a cab to Emily's apartment.

"I'll tell Kev what happened so you can take the day off tomorrow." Valerie called as she watched Emily go inside. Kevin was an easy going guy when it came to taking days off and understood most situations. Since Emily never took an unscheduled day off Kevin would allow her days when she really needed them.

Emily didn't like to have days off. When she didn't have to go to work she was left to sit in her apartment with her mind. She wouldn't leave the house voluntary since she didn't like to deal with people in the first place. Of course she didn't even try to tell Valerie that she was okay to come into work the next day because she knew how stubborn that girl was.

Emily waved to Valerie as a sign she heard her but also a sign to leave. Valerie waved back, even though Emily was already inside, and left in the cab.

Emily walked up the three flights of stairs then down the hall to the last door on the right. She put her key in and entered. Closing the door behind her with a sigh she removed her mask for the night. Her apartment was the only place she felt comfortable. She dropped her keys in the bowl on the table next to the door then threw her bag onto the couch and hung her jacket on the rack.

The apartment wasn't huge but is wasn't small either. The living room connected to the kitchen which consisted of a fridge, oven, sink, a few cabinets, and a small isle. The floor was white tile and the cabinets a light brown while the counter tops were a greyish black.

The living room had a three-seated couch, not for company but incase Emily was too tired to make it to the bedroom in the back. In front of the couch was a small coffee table then in front of that was a medium sized TV on top of a small table. Under the table were a few horror flicks and a DVD player. The floor was wood, the same colour (maybe darker) than the kitchen cabinets, with a black rug under the couch and coffee table. The walls were white; she's never gotten around to painting them but couldn't be bothered to anyway.

Behind the couch, against the wall, were two book shelves. One contained more movies and some books as well as a PC game or two. The other shelve was a bit smaller and displayed random trinkets. Emily didn't seem like that type to have things that held sentimental value but she was human and she wasn't a complete sociopath. The trinkets consisted of one photo of her foster parents together (without her in the photo), there was a small rack which displayed two knives with an empty space for a third, there was a handmade clock with wooden carving of a yin yang symbol as the face made by her foster mother, then there was the mask.

It was a Venetian masquerade mask. The right side was purple while the left was green with a purple jewel on the forehead which connected to gold sequins where green and purple feathers came out on their respected sides. It also had a gold design and a gold trim. Emily always admired the mask partly for the look but mostly because it covered the eyes. Instead of two empty openings the eyes were covered by a black material that was easily see through up close but looked pitch black at a normal distance. Emily always liked that about that mask; your eyes are the windows to your soul and the path to your heart. If you could hide your eyes your mask was truly and perfectly complete.

Between the book shelves was a single large window that went to the fire escape. Some nights Emily would just sit on the stairs and watch the moon. Other night's she would lay on the couch with the window open and listen to the rain.

Walking past the living room and kitchen was a short hallway with two doors. One led to the small bathroom which had both a bathtub and a shower (one of the ones not attached to the wall or floor) and a small folding door closet where she kept her towels, wash clothes, ect.

The second door was to Emily's bedroom; deep purple walls with black carpeting. Her bed was centered in the room with a red and black bed spread and pillows. In one corner was her dresser with a single black shaded lamp which was connected to the light switch by the door. Beside her dresser was her hamper on top of an upside-down basket. In the other corner was a sliding door closet which remained closed. Beside the right side of her bed was a small bedside table with a small, also black shaded, lamp as well as an alarm clock.

On the wall facing the door was another window, smaller than the one in the living room but big enough for a person to fit through, in this case a large 6'2" man in all black with a cape.

Emily, unfazed, walked over to her dresser.

"Do you always sneak into the bedrooms of the women you save?" He didn't answer but she saw him shift in her peripheral when she took of her t-shirt leaving her in her bra and jeans. She tossed her shirt in the hamper and pulled on a tank top. She walked over to him and held out her hand. "My knife." He silently handed it to her. "Ya know ya could'a left it in the other room. That window is bigger.

"It was locked."

"As if you couldn't pick the lock. You just wanted to come into my bedroom." She walked back over to her dresser and put the knife beside the lamp. "Pervert."

"Says the woman getting undressed in front of a man she's never met." He said as she undid her belt.

"Says the man who's still watching." She glanced at him as she took off her pants before throwing them in the hamper. "But of course, you're only human. You're not a super hero." She noticed him shift again. "My home, I can dress how I want to."

"You might want to invest in curtains."

"I'm not dumb; I stay away from the windows when I'm dressed like this." She walked up to him. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Batty?" She noticed his eyes were aimed downward. "Pervert" she turned and walked to her dresser to get her knife. She looked back at him. "I'd offer you a drink but I'm sure you're busy; damsels to save, thugs to pummel." She walked out of her bedroom and to the kitchen. She heard her bedroom window open then close. She let out a sigh. She didn't like people in her apartment to begin with and she just had Batman in her bedroom.

* * *

**How'd I do? I'm already out of ideas T^T. Wrote this in one day too. I'm looking for a co-writer... well not someone to actually write chapters but help me plan out the timeline/events of the chapters. Please PM me if you're interested.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot.**

**Bitchy Barnes: I'm not sure what arc I'm doing because I'm envisioning the Joker from the Arkham games. I'm also not sure when the next update it. It's pathetic but I already have writers block.**

* * *

Emily grabbed a drink from her fridge and the TV remote. She got on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on so she started flipping through the channels.

Emily never really felt paranoid but if the Batman could into her bedroom through the window anyone could. She put her drink on the table next to the remote and got up and went to her room. She went over to the window and locked it. She looked down at the street and noticed a random guy looking up and doing a double take. Emily stepped away from the window. Maybe she should get curtains.

* * *

The next morning Emily woke up at normal time and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

After breakfast Emily leaned against the counter and sighed. She was stuck home with nothing to do. She had nothing to clean, she didn't do normal things like sow or draw or paint as a hobby. She never had time for a hobby. Even when she had a planned day off she always asked Kevin if she could just work instead. Of course he said he couldn't let her work seven days a week. Emily never looked for an excuse to get out. If she had to go shopping she would put it off until last minute. With nothing else to do Emily checked her fridge and made a mental list. She went to her room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt over her tank top. She grabbed her sneakers and bag. She got her key from the bowl and left the apartment.

Once outside Emily looked up at the sky; it was going to rain today. Emily always loved the rain, it calmed her, and she loved it even more at night. Emily looked down from the sky and mentally frowned looking at the people walking on the sidewalk and the cars passing by. With an internal sigh Emily started walking to the store.

It didn't take her long to get there and it didn't take her long to get what she needed. Even so by the time she was checked out it had started to rain. Even though she did enjoy the rain she knew getting caught in it for too long would get her sick; the last thing she needed was an excuse for Kevin to have her stay home.

Emily turned around and scanned the store. It was an only food store so she wouldn't be able to buy a new umbrella. She mental cursed herself for not going back to get hers when she saw it was going to rain. She thought she'd be home by then. She didn't even have her jacket so she had no hood. She was going to get sick for sure and the rain was coming down harder. She sighed and left the store. It had a small shaded area. Emily tried to formulate a plan where wouldn't get as wet. She could run with the bag or she'd drop things. Emily was pulled from her thoughts when someone stepped near her and opened their umbrella over her.

"I forget mine all the time." Emily looked up at the tall, handsome man who looked down at her with a smile.

"You look familiar..." She looked at his eyes. His smile faltered slightly.

"Oh yeah, names Bruce."

"Wayne?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded. "Doing your own shopping?" He shrugged.

"I needed to pick up a few things. Anyway I saw you just standing here. You'll get sick if you down get home soon; you don't even have a jacket."

"Thought I'd get home before the rain started." Emily said. "Are you gunna walk me home or just stand here?"

"I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"You've never met me before, why do you care?"

"I'm trying to be nice. You already look cold, come on lead the way." Emily looked at him a moment.

"Your eyes seem so familiar." He chuckled and looked away to hide his eyes.

"I don't even know your name and you're flirting with me." Emily couldn't help but scoff.

"I'm not flirting with you, and if that was an attempt to learn my name it failed."

"I guess I can just call you the mysterious woman."

"Alright" Emily said with a shrug before she started to walk down the sidewalk, Bruce walked with her keeping his umbrella above both of them.

"I have to warn you, I can be very stubborn."

"I'm not telling you my name." She said without looking at him. Bruce chuckled.

* * *

The two walked in silence and Emily could help but notice that Bruce almost knew where to turn and when to stop once they got to her building.

"So I'll see you around?" Bruce asked.

"Not likely." Emily said as she took out her key. Bruce chuckled.

"Well if I'm never going to see you again can I get a name?" Emily unlocked the door.

"What fun would that be?" Emily smirked and went inside. She rolled her eyes and went up to her apartment.

* * *

Once she'd put her food away she went over to her laptop, which was in her kitchen charging, and looked up the nearest store to buy curtains from. Once she found a store and a route she grabbed her jacket and umbrella.

She looked around and saw Bruce was gone. She rolled her eyes again before opening her umbrella and walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

Emily was clenching her fist and teeth as the sales woman was talking to her asking what colour the rooms were what kind of look she wanted.

"I just want black" Emily repeated for the fifth time.

"Unless the room is dark it'll look tacky."

"The rooms are dark."

"Well alright then." Emily inhaled and resisted the urge to hit this woman as she led her over to a shelf. "Do you need any more help?"

"No."

"Alright, if you do just ask" the woman walked away.

"I didn't ask it your help to begin with" Emily growled to herself. She grabbed two packages and headed to the check out.

* * *

Once outside Emily let out a sigh. 'I'm sighing a lot today I need a distraction.' The rain was letting up a bit but an umbrella was still required.

When she got home she didn't even bother putting the curtains up and just collapsed on her couch. 'I'll put them up later' she thought.

Emily ended up falling asleep on her couch. She sat up and looked out the window and saw it was still raining but it had gotten dark.

"How long was I asleep?" She looked at the clock on the shelf. "11:30…" Emily rubbed a hand over her face. Her stomach started grumbling, she had only eaten breakfast. She got up and went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

After eating she grabbed the new curtains and put then up in the living room. She then took the second one and went into her room and put that one up. She kept them open and went over to her dresser to take off her pants and shirt before falling into bed.

* * *

**Sorry it was short… I'm out of ideas. Still looking for co-writer.**


End file.
